Spring Break
by Abandoned.See new ZefronsAngel
Summary: After Gabriella moved, Troy broke up with her and got together with Sharpay. However he has some regrets about that. When Gabriella comes back to Albuquerque to visit over Spring Break, Troy finds himself in a tough situation. Who should he be with? T&G.
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay Evans answered her front door in response to the ringing doorbell, revealing her boyfriend, Troy Bolton. Even since Gabriella Montez, Sharpay's worst enemy and the past girlfriend of Troy, had moved away during Christmas vacation, Sharpay had gotten Troy all to herself.

Troy entered the Evans' house and greeted his girlfriend with a brief kiss. Nothing like the hello kisses he used to give Gabriella. The kisses he and Gabriella shared were always at least thirty seconds. That's one thing he missed about his ex-girlfriend.

Sharpay dragged Troy up to her room to look at her spring break wardrobe. Yes, that's right, she had an outfit for each of the six remaining spring break days left. The current day was the first day of the break, making seven vacation days in total.

Troy looked at the flashy, skimpy clothing with little interest. With Gabriella, he would never do stuff like look at a bunch of super short mini skirts and strapless tops; he would spend some time cuddling with her in the hammock she had in her backyard, enjoying the sunshine and the gentle breezes that blew through. It was rare that even one word would pass between them during that time; they preferred silent communication through sweet kisses, gentle nose rubs, and tender embraces.

Sharpay finally, after what seemed to Troy like hours, put her clothes back in her closet. "Come on," she spoke. "Let's go. Today I need you to drive me to the hair salon to get my hair colored again-I know, not being naturally blonde is _horrible_-then to the nail salon so I can get this hideous chipped nail polish removed and more put on, then back to your house so you can get ready for our dinner date tonight." Ever since Sharpay's car broke, she had begun to treat Troy like her chauffer rather than her boyfriend.

Troy sighed. He had really wanted to be at the airport to greet Gabriella when she came off the plane for her spring break visit to Albuquerque. Even though he had broken off their relationship a few months ago due to the fact that he didn't think he could handle having a long-distance girlfriend, he and Gabriella were still very good friends. "But Gabriella-"

"Don't mention that girl to me. Who cares if she's coming back today? You're with me now, remember? The past is the past. Forget the dark times when she was all you had. Bring yourself into the light. Concentrate on what our future looks like together." As Sharpay drabbled on in an overly dramatic voice, she stared at Troy intently.

"Sharpay. We're still friends. I mean, I love you-I love you a lot-but Gabriella and I will always be close to each other; you need to try to accept that, okay?"

"Aw," Sharpay squealed with a flirty smile, "I love you, too!"

* * *

Gabriella approached the Boltons' front door and rang the doorbell. Just half an hour ago, she and her mother, Maria, had gotten settled into the hotel they were to stay at. At the present time, Gabriella was in a hurry to get to Troy's door; she considered him her best friend-and also her crush. She had been thrilled that when Troy broke up with her, he had still wanted to remain friends.

Lucille, Troy's mother, opened the door. "Hi, Gabriella," she smiled. "It's good to see you back in Albuquerque. Troy's upstairs with Sharpay getting ready to go out to dinner. You can come in if you want."

Gabriella didn't move or speak. She was afraid that if she did either, she would allow the tears of hurt that were building up in her eyes to freely flow down her cheeks. Troy had never said anything about dating Sharpay. And now they were upstairs doing who knows what. Probably not getting ready for dinner, though.

"Gabriella," Lucille began. "Are you alright?"

Gabriella nodded slightly and turned her brown eyes away from her friend's mother. She then responded to the invite to enter the house. "No, thanks. I'll just catch up with him later," she mumbled. "Anyway, it was nice seeing you again."

"Alright. Well come back anytime. It was nice seeing you, too. Bye." Lucille closed the door.

Gabriella hurried away from the Bolton house. She didn't want to be anywhere near Troy at the time. He had greatly disappointed her. Why couldn't he just have mentioned that he was dating Sharpay? They had never kept secrets from each other before. Why was he suddenly starting then?

* * *

Troy and Sharpay walked down the stairs, holding each other's hands. They were ready to go out for their dinner, which Sharpay had insisted be at a fancy restaurant. She never seemed to be able to deal with average things. Because in her opinion, she wasn't average.

"Are you two leaving now?" Jack, Troy's father, asked as he rose from his seat on the living room sofa.

"Yeah, we're going," Troy replied without enthusiasm.

"Okay; have fun. And just to tell you, your mother told me that Gabriella dropped by not too long ago. Maybe tomorrow you'll need to catch up with her and hang out-or give her a call tonight. She apparently seemed a bit upset that you were getting ready to leave when she came."

A rush of guilt swept over Troy. He had never wanted to hurt his best friend like that. He would have spoken to her if she had came inside his house. He would've even postponed his date with Sharpay until a later night. However, he needed to try to hide his feelings in front of his girlfriend, so he responded with, "Alright. I'll do that."

* * *

Gabriella was sitting in the grass of the McKessie family's front yard with her friend Taylor. After leaving Troy's house, she had decided to go see if any of her other friends were available.

"I can't believe Troy never told you he was with Sharpay," Taylor remarked. "Everyone at school knew about it and stuff; he told me, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Martha." Taylor listed several people Troy knew.

"Maybe he doesn't want our friendship to be as strong as before," Gabriella suggested hesitantly. "Though I was really hoping we would stay close to one another. He supported me with whatever choices I made, he talked me though rough times. I just can't believe him."

"That's what Sharpay can do to people. She makes them just like her. I wouldn't be surprised if one day Troy came to school in a brand new Porsche and walked down the halls in a designer suit. It seems like something Sharpay would do to him-buy him expensive things so he can be more like her."

"Is he really changing that much?" Gabriella wondered, slightly afraid of what Taylor's response might be.

"Sort of. Since he broke up with you, he's become well....just not himself. A couple times I've heard him telling Chad that he wishes he never got together with Sharpay. I think she's stressing him out a little."

"Do you think he still likes me?"

"It's hard to tell. He never acts like he does, but the whole dating Sharpay thing could be his way of distracting himself from you not being with him anymore and hiding his feelings about it from everyone."

"I think it's kind of an odd way to cover up feelings," Gabriella remarked. "It sounds like dating Sharpay is just making him feel worse."

* * *

"Troy, now remember, you're spending the night at my place tonight," Sharpay told her boyfriend as she walked with him through the door of his house. "So get whatever you need to bring and please-hurry. The sooner we get there, the better."

"I never agreed to spend the night at your house," Troy protested, trying to stay calm.

"Oh, well you're staying there now. I already talked to my parents about it and they agreed to leave the house so we could be alone. Come on; you'll have a great time!"

"But I was thinking of seeing if Gabriella wanted to spend the night at my house." Troy and Gabriella, when Gabriella still lived in Albuquerque, had always had sleepovers with each other. Troy's house had a spare room, so after talking for half the night and watching movies, Gabriella would go into the spare room while Troy would go off to his room. Then, in the morning, they would get ready and spend the entire day together.

Sharpay screamed! "Ew! Gross, gross, gross! You would really cheat on me? You're....you're...."

"Sharpay, relax. It's not what you think of as spending the night. We sleep in separate rooms. Even when we were dating we would do that. Calm down. There's nothing going on between me and her."

Sharpay took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. I'm calm now."

"Good. I'm glad you understand. Now how about we go out to my car and I give you a ride home?"

"But you need to get your things for sleeping over at my house, Troy. You can't sleep over without stuff to bring with you. And just standing here talking is a waste of time. Go. Now. Get your things and then come back down here."

"I'm not spending the night with you. I'm not ready to. I don't feel comfortable doing it."

"But you spent the night with Gabriella before, apparently."

"Gabriella was content with just talking, watching movies, and sleeping in separate rooms. You won't be content with that. You'll want more, and I don't want to give you what you want now. Maybe in a little while, after we get to know one another better. But not now."

"What? You're not ready? Troy, I don't know what's wrong with you! I've been waiting for the day I could sleep with you since before we started dating!"

"I'm sure you have been. But I'm only a junior in high school. I want to wait until I graduate-or am at least a senior-to do anything like that."

"Troy, I don't understand you."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Sharpay's apology sounded false.

Troy rolled his eyes. Even though Sharpay was his girlfriend, he still got annoyed with her at times, though he trusted that they could make it through whatever they needed to. He had to believe that, because when he had tried it with Gabriella, he had failed; he didn't want to fail at it again. However, sometimes he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had never left Gabriella. Sometimes he felt the regret pull at him until he couldn't stand it anymore. Sometimes he scolded himself for being stupid enough to not try a long-distance relationship. He had really cared about Gabriella, but had felt that not being able to see his girlfriend, to kiss her, to hug her, would just bring him lots of pain. Not being able to see his best friend had seemed a bit milder on him. But at the current time, he just wished more than he had ever wished before that Gabriella was still his.

* * *

**I'm on spring break right now, and I just got this story idea. It's not going to be a long story, maybe just 5-7 chapters. And trust me, I HATED writing the Troypay parts. LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Troy," Gabriella began that night during the time she and Troy were spending together talking before they needed to go to bed. After chasing Sharpay off, Troy had gotten a hold of Gabriella and she had accepted his invitation to stay overnight at his house.

"Yeah?" Troy spoke.

"When did you start dating Sharpay?"

"A couple months ago," Troy answered. "Why?"

"I was just asking." Gabriella shrugged. "For some reason, it just seems like you were sort of letting me down by keeping that information from me. I mean, we've always told each other everything. And now suddenly, you're getting secretive."

"Are you....are you _jealous?_" Troy questioned.

Gabriella hurriedly shook her head no. "I'm not jealous; I'm just disappointed that you didn't mention anything about it to me. I mean, it's not too personal and we've never really kept things from one another. I guess I'm just worried that because I moved, you don't wanna be friends anymore."

"Oh, no! Gabriella, don't think like that! You'll always be my best friend! Nothing will ever change that. Even when I'm married and have children, I'll still think of you," Troy told Gabriella hurriedly.

"Will we still get together? Probably not. You'll be too busy with your mini Sharpays to care about me anymore. All you'll be doing is making sure that little blonde-haired group of royalty gets everything done the way they want it. You won't care that I'm sitting at my house alone."

"Why are you suddenly acting out on me?" Troy questioned as he reached out to hug Gabriella.

Gabriella moved away from Troy. "Don't hug me. Taylor told me how you changed. And it's all because of _her_. She's evidently ruining your whole life!"

"See, you are jealous-and I'm not the only one here with a secret, either."

"What do you mean? I have nothing to hide, Troy."

"You like me. I mean, you like me, like me."

Gabriella felt her cheeks burn up. "No-No-No, I don't," she lied.

"You're nervous and embarrassed. I know those signs, Gabriella. I know you so well. When we dated, that's what you would always do when there was an awkward moment between us. And I thought it was absolutely adorable."

"So now you're admitting that you still like me?"

Troy didn't respond.

"I'm going to bed," Gabriella mumbled, getting off of the sofa, where she had been sitting next to Troy, and rushing upstairs and into the room that she was so used to sleeping in when at Troy's house.

"Gabriella-" Troy started, but then decided not to bother. Gabriella would talk things out with him when she was ready to. He had been in enough disagreements with her when they were dating to know that.

* * *

The next morning, Troy, after reading the note Gabriella had slipped underneath his bedroom door, found out that she had left his house. He suddenly regretted not saying anything to her after she had gone to bed the previous night.

"Hi, Troy!" Sharpay giggled.

"Sharpay....what are you doing in my room?" Troy wanted to know.

"Your mom let me in the house and said that you were upstairs. I saw your door was shut, so I figured you were in here." Sharpay sat down on Troy's bed with a bounce. "So what do you wanna do?"

Troy groaned and covered his face with his pillow.

"Come on; talk to me," Sharpay urged.

Troy ignored his girlfriend. The whole thing with Gabriella made him feel like he wanted to just shut out the rest of the world so he could think in silence about what to do.

"Troooy!" Sharpay whined.

Troy tossed his pillow at Sharpay and hit his forehead with the palm of his hand, letting out a deep sigh. He needed silence-he needed it so that he could think. Think of a way to make things right with Gabriella.

"Troy!" Sharpay moved a little more up the bed and grabbed Troy's arm, her long nails digging into his skin. "Get up! Talk to me! You're really irritating me right now! First you refuse to sleep over at my house and now you refuse to say anything to me? What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"Ow! Ow! Sharpay, stop! You're hurting me!" Troy exclaimed, yanking his now sore arm away from Sharpay and examining it to see if she had drawn any blood.

"Who cares? Troy, you're being really rude right now! Come on! Have fun! Take me out somewhere! Or," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "We could stay here and have some fun in your bed."

"No!" Troy almost shouted his answer.

"Why are you denying me what I want the most?"

Troy threw off his covers and jumped out of bed. Putting on his shoes, he hurried downstairs, turned the doorknob of the front door, and walked onto the porch, slamming the door behind him. After that, he went over to his truck, got in, and drove off.

* * *

"Troy," Gabriella greeted simply as she opened the door leading to the hotel room she was staying at in response to the knock she had heard on it.

Troy took in Gabriella's expression-her eyes looked as if she had been crying and her lips, which were usually curved into a friendly smile, were formed into a slight frown. "Gabriella," he began.

"Troy, I don't wanna talk to you right now," Gabriella sighed.

"We need to talk."

"Troy, there's nothing to talk about. You seem to want our friendship to end, so I'll play along. Go to Sharpay. You evidently find her a better person to talk to than me. She obviously can offer you something I can't."

"Gabriella, no one could replace you."

"Those words didn't mean anything, did they?"

"Yes; they did."

"Troy, I'm starting not to trust you so much anymore. I'm so sorry."

"But why? If I remember correctly, there was a time when we were in a relationship."

Gabriella felt tears come into her eyes. "Troy, just go. Please."

* * *

An hour later, Troy was sitting in his room. Thankfully, Sharpay had left his house and both his parents were out, so it was nice and quiet. He could concentrate on thinking of what to tell Gabriella that would make her believe that he wanted to stay close friends with her.

_I think the only way to make her trust me and accept me as a friend again is to break up with Sharpay. But then, Sharpay would be mad at me and I would hate that. And I really don't wanna lose my girlfriend,_ Troy thought.

* * *

Gabriella walked along the sidewalk, hurrying past Troy's house so that he wouldn't see her through his window. She was going to see Kelsi, the only one of her friends she hadn't seen since she had arrived in Albuquerque.

"Gabriella!" Troy called, running out of his front door. Gabriella apparently hadn't been fast enough getting by Troy's house.

Gabriella stopped and looked around, trying to locate where Troy was. She knew it was Troy who had called her; she had memorized exactly what his voice sounded like.

Troy caught up to Gabriella. "Gabriella, I need to talk to you."

"Troy, I'm not going to talk to you about anything," Gabriella sighed.

At that moment, Sharpay got to the spot where Troy and Gabriella were standing. "Hi, Troy! Why don't we go do something together like get ice cream! Or you can take me shopping, or-"

Troy's reply was unnaturally harsh. "Sharpay, leave me alone."

"Why? So you can do something with your ex-girlfriend? We're dating now. And for some reason, you just don't seem interested in being with me anymore. So I guess I'll just go....and be all alone....with no one to drive me around," Sharpay whimpered.

"No one to drive you around?" Troy was sounding really angry. "So you love me because I drive you around places?"

"Not just because of that. You're a hot guy, too." Sharpay suddenly came at Troy, shoving her lips onto his.

Troy pulled away from Sharpay. "Don't kiss me. You know what, don't ever come near me again! We're through. If you can't trust that Gabriella and I are just friends and will never be anything more, and you just like me because I take you to wherever you want to be, then what use is it to have you as my girlfriend?"

Sharpay started to cry. However, she wasn't crying tears of sadness, she was crying tears of pity. Pity directed toward herself. And why was she feeling sorry for herself? Because she wouldn't be able to go shopping that day unless she could find someone else to take her.

"I'll never be anything more?" cried Gabriella, tears filling her eyes.

"Gabriella, we broke up a few months ago."

"Troy, don't you understand? I care about you. I know you don't see me the way that I see you, but please don't rub it in more than you have to, just-" Gabriella spoke.

"I care about you, too!" Sharpay interrupted, throwing her arms around Troy.

"Get your arms off of him!" Gabriella yelled, pushing Sharpay off of Troy. She usually wasn't aggressive like that, but she just couldn't bear to see what people would call 'Troypay.'

"Gabriella? What the heck? That was meaningless!" Troy shouted, giving Gabriella a cold stare.

"You just broke up with her!" By this time, Gabriella's cheeks were streaked with tears. "Why do you want her hugging you?"

"Maybe I broke up with her, but that doesn't mean I want her hurt!"

"What about me? If that were me, would you have cared that I was hurt?"

"Well, here's your test," Sharpay announced to Troy as her hand met Gabriella's cheek in a hard slap. "What do you think now?"

Troy stared at the two girls that stood before him. They both looked a mess from crying-crying over him. However, he saw the difference between the reason for each of their tears. Giving Sharpay a highly unfriendly look, he ordered, "Get away from me. Right now."

Sharpay sharply turned around with a scowl on her face and stomped away.

"I-I'd better go, too," Gabriella managed to say, starting to head off in the opposite direction that Sharpay had gone in.

"Why?" Troy questioned.

"Why?" Gabriella repeated, turning back to look Troy right in the eye. "Maybe because you don't care. You're not you. Sure, you told Sharpay to get lost, but you didn't go beyond that. If this was a while back, when we were still together, you would've taken my hand, brought me back to your house, and sat on the sofa holding me and letting me cry on your shoulder."

"But we're not dating anymore," Troy protested.

"I know, but like I said before, I still care about you. And you don't see me in the way that I see you."

"Then how do you see me?" Troy demanded.

Gabriella opened her mouth to reply, but then thought better of it and, not looking back, dashed off.

Troy chased Gabriella. Fortunately, he was a faster runner than her, so he caught up to her in no time. "How do you see me?" he repeated.

"I-I still love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Troy stared at Gabriella, not knowing what to do. _She still loves me? I never even knew she loved me before. We never even exchanged 'I love yous' when we were dating. I don't know what she's thinking, but she's crazy!_

Gabriella stared back at Troy for a split second before running off.

Troy sighed and trudged back to his house. There was no use going after Gabriella. Not after she had run from him for the second time in a row. She obviously didn't want to talk. But why had she admitted that she loved him? Why hadn't she told him that while they were dating? Did she not fall in love until recently? Troy's mind was filled with all those questions.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Lucille wondered as she saw her son walk inside with a dejected look on his face.

"Nothing," Troy mumbled, starting to make his way upstairs.

"Sharpay called for you," Lucille spoke.

"Well, I'm not calling her back. That's for sure," Troy responded as he gripped the stair rail tightly and glared at a photo of him and Sharpay that was hanging on the wall. As he did so, his calm, soft blue eyes became filled with a sharp, icy look.

"What's wrong?" Lucille repeated. "What happened between you and Sharpay?"

"Nothing," Troy muttered while rushing up the steps and into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He glances around at all the framed photos of Sharpay hanging on his walls. Going over to one of them, he tore it down, opened up the picture frame, took the picture out, and tore it into tiny bits before tossing it aggressively into his trash can.

* * *

Gabriella flung herself onto her hotel bed and sobbed bitterly, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. The embarrassment! Why did she tell Troy she loved him? That would really ruin their friendship forever! They couldn't go on living normally if their relationship was now a one-sided love relationship!

At that moment, Gabriella's mother, Maria, came out of the bathroom that was joined to the room. Seeing her daughter, she questioned, "What's wrong, Gabby?"

"T-Troy," Gabriella cried, burying her face in the pillow at the top of the bed.

"I thought you and Troy were such good friends! What happened?"

Gabriella took deep breaths to calm herself and proceeded to explain to Maria what had happened with Troy. However, she left out the part where she confessed her feelings for him.

"Sometimes people change," Maria told her daughter.

"But Troy..."

"I know. It must be hard for you. You have other friends, though. What about them?"

"It's not the same."

* * *

Sharpay sat at home in her fluffy pink chair, sulking and complaining to her brother about Troy refusing to take her shopping. "He just didn't understand, Ryan. He acted as if I were some object that he could just get rid of at any time."

"Well, you picked to date him because you said he was hot. You can't do that," Ryan responded.

"But you're dating Kelsi because you think she's pretty!" Sharpay protested.

"No, that's not the reason." Ryan paused for a moment, then continued to speak. "You know, sometimes you're a really good sister and other times you're a really bad one."

"You did not just call me bad!"

* * *

"Hey," Troy greeted as he met up with Gabriella on the sidewalk that evening.

"Hey," Gabriella murmured back, not allowing her eyes to meet Troy's.

"So, I've been thinking about earlier."

Gabriella blushed. "Yeah; so have I. And I'm sorry for just coming right out and saying something like that. I know it wasn't the right time for being....um....straightforward."

"It's nothing to be sorry about," Troy assured Gabriella, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and using his free hand to gently tilt her head up so she was looking him straight in the eye. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I was a bad friend to you."

"Troy, I don't want you to feel guilty," Gabriella insisted.

Troy took his hand off of Gabriella's shoulder and used it-along with his other one-to cup her face after gently pushing a few stray dark curls off of her forehead.

"I-I need to ask you this. You don't need to answer or anything but-" Gabriella paused, unsure about whether or not to continue.

"Go on," Troy urged.

"I just wanted to ask you how you felt about me. I mean, I'm not expecting you to have feelings toward me like back when we were dating, but just-I don't know-I just want to know if you have feelings of friendship or something like that."

Troy cautiously leaned down and touched his lips to Gabriella's in the beginnings of a passionate kiss, repositioning himself so that his arms were around her waist, holding her close to his body.

Gabriella, surprised, wrapped both her arms loosely around Troy's neck and returned his affection.

After a minute or so, Troy gently pulled away from the kiss. "I've missed your kisses," he whispered into Gabriella's ear.

"Y-You did?" Gabriella stammered, her cheeks turning ever so slightly red.

"And I also miss you being my girlfriend," Troy added as he took Gabriella's hand in his and began leading her down the sidewalk. "I don't know why I was with Sharpay, but just today, when you and her were both standing in front of me with tears in your eyes, I could tell that you were the one who was really upset for a good reason. Sharpay was just crying because she wasn't getting her own way."

"From what Taylor told me, it sounds like you turned into a jerk because of Sharpay."

"Oh, I'm sure I did."

* * *

An hour later, Troy and Gabriella entered Troy's house with smiles on their faces. During their walk, they had talked about one thing the entire time-starting a relationship again.

"How about you spend the night here again?" Troy suggested.

"Sure," Gabriella agreed, following Troy over to the living room sofa and seating herself next to him.

Troy got close to Gabriella and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So, do you wanna watch TV for a little bit?"

"Alright," Gabriella answered, cuddling into Troy's side and resting her cheek on his shoulder. She allowed her eyes to squeeze shut, savoring the feeling of being right with her best friend and, possibly, her soon-to-be boyfriend-for the second time.

Troy grabbed the remote control and pressed the power button.

"What are we watching?" Gabriella wondered.

"I don't know. I have to find something good that's on."

* * *

An hour later, Troy and Gabriella decided to turn off the TV and talk for a little while.

"Gabriella," Troy began, staring intently into Gabriella's eyes. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" Gabriella acknowledged.

Troy took both of Gabriella's hands in his. "Will you be my girlfriend-again?"

Gabriella smiled and let out a small sigh. "I know we were talking about the whole distance thing while we were on our walk, but do you really think you can handle it? I don't want anything-especially something that involves me-to cause trouble for you. And remember, you won't be able to see me every day."

"I know," Troy murmured as he placed a soft kiss onto Gabriella's lips. "But I really want to give this a try. No-not even a try. I want it to happen. I want you back. I don't think I could be happier with any other girl."

"Troy, I don't know."

"What are you unsure of?"

"It didn't work out last time. Do you believe that it will be alright now?"

"Yes, I do."

"Let me think this through," Gabriella decided after a pause. "I love you-but I don't want to get into a mess that will be impossible to escape from. Just give me a day or so."

"I love you, too," Troy returned. "Though I never saw it before. And I'll give you a lifetime to think about my offer. I know it's a lot to consider, especially after what happened with Sharpay."

* * *

Two hours had passed, in which were filled with conversations about several different things. When that time was up, Troy and Gabriella made their way upstairs, shared a brief good night kiss, then went off into their separate bedrooms to get some rest.

_I don't know what I should do. I want to be with Troy again, but I don't want to go through the whole break-up thing. Oh, what should I do? If I don't get together with him, then I might regret it later. This is a chance that I really want to take! But then if I give into myself and accept his offer....who knows what might happen?_ Gabriella thought.

* * *

**Okay, I know I said this would be about 5-7 chapters, but next chapter will probably be the last, just because this is sort of wrapping up. I'll try to finish this over the weekend and then update **_**Whatever it Takes**_**-well, after I write the chapter for it:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella was sitting on her hotel room bed, still debating about whether or not she should accept Troy as her boyfriend again. Two days had passed since he asked her to be his girlfriend, and he was patiently waiting for her to respond. Gabriella smiled at the fact that her hadn't even brought the subject up a second time. That alone was enough to incline her toward saying 'yes' to his question.

Gabriella slid off the bed, went over to her luggage, and grabbed a picture of her and Troy together. Looking at it, she noted how happy they both looked. The photo had been taken before they left on their first ever date. And that date was wonderful.

_Flashback_

_"Hi, Gabriella," Troy greeted as the door to the Montez home swung open to reveal the girl he was there to see. _

_"Hi, Troy," Gabriella returned. "Come in."_

_Troy stepped inside the house and stared at Gabriella. She was beautiful. She was wearing a pale green short-sleeved dress with a white ribbon that tied around her waist and white wedge-heeled sandals. The perfect look for the day, which was one near the very end of August. Her hair was left down, strands of curls brushing against her shoulders. _

_"Troy...what's wrong?" Gabriella dared to ask._

_"Nothing," Troy replied quickly. "It's just that you look really nice tonight."_

_Gabriella's cheeks turned a deep red. "T-Thank you," she stammered. "A-And you look handsome."_

_"Thanks," Troy smiled. _

* * *

_Troy and Gabriella, after going out to eat, were taking a walk while the sun was drifting down the western horizon. Their hands were linked together-a surprising gesture since it was their first time going out-and their smiling faces were turned toward each other's._

_"Gabriella," Troy began as he and Gabriella arrived at Gabriella's front porch._

_"Yeah?" Gabriella acknowledged. _

_Troy, even though his palms were beginning to sweat and he was tempted to just say 'good night' and then leave, forced his eyes to meet Gabriella's. He then opened his mouth and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Yes," Gabriella answered._

_Troy nervously glanced around. "Well....should we just leave it at this or can I.....oh, never mind."_

_"What?"_

_"It's probably too early." Troy shook his head, looked down at the ground, and let go of Gabriella's hand. "Good night," he murmured wile walking away. "I'll call you later."_

_Gabriella stared longingly after Troy. "Wait," she spoke._

_Troy turned around. "You want to know what I was talking about, don't you?"_

_"Sort of," Gabriella admitted._

_Troy took a deep breath before racing back to Gabriella and, catching her in his arms, placing a kiss on her lips. _

_Gabriella returned Troy's kiss. "Wow, that was wonderful," she commented. "You didn't need to be nervous about kissing me at all." She blushed at her own words as she finished speaking._

_"It's just that I-I've never kissed anyone before."_

_"Neither have I."_

_End of flashback_

Gabriella put the photo away, then walked over to the door. Turning the knob, she walked out of it.

* * *

For the past two days, Troy had been, off and on, pacing the floor in his room while trying to get rid of the pain in his stomach. Would Gabriella say 'yes?' Did his question totally ruin their friendship?

At that moment, a knock sounded at Troy's bedroom door.

"Come in," Troy called.

Gabriella entered the room. "Hey, Troy," she greeted, walking up to him to get the kiss that they had always used to greet each other with when they were dating. Even though they weren't officially together yet, they just acted like they were. After all, it had been so long since they had savored one another's kisses or gave each other tender hugs.

"Hey, Gabriella," Troy said.

"I came to answer your question; you know, the one about me being your girlfriend again."

"What did you decide?"

"Yes, I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend."

Troy smiled, then began to kiss Gabriella. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he repeated over and over in a soft murmur.

"Love you, too," Gabriella told Troy, kissing him back.

* * *

"Gabriella," Troy started.

"Yeah?" Gabriella said.

"I want to give you something so that you can feel close to me while you're not in Albuquerque," Troy told his girlfriend as he reached into his dresser drawer.

Gabriella, who was sitting on Troy's bed, turned her body so that she was facing Troy.

After grabbing something, Troy closed his drawer and walked over to Gabriella. "This was going to be a present to give Sharpay at the spring dance, but I think it'll look so much better on you." He held out a small box.

Gabriella eagerly took the item from Troy and opened it up. She saw a charm bracelet that had one single charm hanging from it so far-the letter 'T.'

"There was an 'S' charm on it, too, but I took it off and returned it to the store I bought it from," Troy explained. "I'll get you a 'G' one to put on before you need to go back home, alright?"

Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded in acknowledgement before throwing her arms around him. "Thank you so much. I love it," she murmured.

"You're welcome," Troy responded, hugging Gabriella back.

Gabriella suddenly caught a glimpse of what was on the walls of Troy's room. "Are you gonna keep those pictures of Sharpay up?" she wanted to know.

Troy, letting go of Gabriella, went over to one of the walls and began taking the photo frames off. Once he was finished that task, he tore the pictures from the frames, ripped them all up, and threw them out. He repeated his actions with all four walls surrounding the area of his bedroom.

Gabriella giggled as she took note of the stack of empty picture frames that stood on the floor in a corner of the room. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did," Troy gently disagreed. "Do you really think I would want to stare at Sharpay all the time?" He walked over to Gabriella and kissed the top of her head.

Gabriella smiled. "No."

* * *

The next day, Gabriella arrived at Troy's house with a present for him. She thought that since he had given her something to help her feel close to him, she should give him something in return.

"Come in," Troy invited, holding the door open for his girlfriend.

Gabriella entered the Bolton house. "I got you a present."

Troy gently took his gift out of Gabriella's hands and tore the paper off of it, uncovering a framed picture of Gabriella. "I love this," he said, leaning down to kiss Gabriella's lips.

"I thought that your walls looked empty after you took down all the pictures of Sharpay," Gabriella told Troy.

"Come up to my room," Troy instructed.

Gabriella hurried upstairs after Troy.

Troy led Gabriella into his bedroom, where he placed the photo on his end table, which was right beside his bed. "There. Now I can see you first thing in the morning and last thing at night. Sharpay never got the honor of having her photo right next to my bed."

A blush crept across Gabriella's face. "Really?"

"Really," Troy confirmed. "Because she wasn't nearly as beautiful as you. And, I didn't love her."

Troy and Gabriella exchanged a loving gaze for a minute before passionately kissing and rushing downstairs to cuddle on the sofa and watch a movie. They were both happy that they had finally gotten what they had been longing so badly for-to be with each other.

* * *

**Okay, so this was it. I'm not too sure about how the ending turned out (or the whole chapter for that matter)...I'm no good at writing endings of stories...LOL. Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews! At first this story wasn't popular, but all of a sudden, it became (probably) my most popular story! Thanks to all who faved both this and me (as an author) and put this on story alert and me on author alert! Next story I'll update will be **_**Whatever it Takes**_**.**


	5. AN

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm starting fresh on a new profile. I'll still be writing Troyella, so go check me out at ~zefronsangel. I'll be posting the updated version of my story ****_Win Some, Lose Some_**** soon.**

**ZefronsAngel**


End file.
